


Burden

by TheMaskedLoser



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Frisk is sad, Platonic Relationship, Winter Setting, it's suppose to be that way, it's their native language, my own personal au, sad lil goat, sad thoughts, sorry if you don't know what Frisk is saying, usually speaks through their soul of they want to talk, werwolf au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedLoser/pseuds/TheMaskedLoser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Frisk’s paw was tightly wrapped in Sans’ hand with his blue coat sleeve covering both their hands as they walked in the soft falling snow. They’ve been walking for who knows how long and it was nearly nightfall. Frisk tried to walk right beside Sans, but grew exhausted after a while and fell behind him allowing to be dragged along. They were getting tired. How long have they been walking again? Frisk stumbled, but quickly recovered. He didn’t seem to notice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burden

Frisk’s paw was tightly wrapped in Sans’ hand with his blue coat sleeve covering both their hands as they walked in the soft falling snow. They’ve been walking for who knows how long and it was nearly nightfall. Frisk tried to walk right beside Sans, but grew exhausted after a while and fell behind him allowing to be dragged along. They were getting tired. How long have they been walking again? Frisk stumbled, but quickly recovered. He didn’t seem to notice. Frisk stared at the snow peppered sidewalk before stealing a glance of Sans. His attention was focused straight ahead as he walked in a sloughing manner making him appear smaller than what he actually was. He had his usual blue jacket on with its fluffy white collar swaying with the soft wind and his usual jokester like grin was nowhere in sight. His black and blue scarf fluttered behind him as he continued forward. 

Frisk returned looking as the passing cemented ground. He must be lost in his thoughts. He always gets like this whenever something has been bothering him. It was never healthy for him. When he would came out of them he was always in a daze looking right past them as if they weren’t there. They hated seeing Sans like that. They hated how distant he would get. They hated how he’d kept secrets. They HATED how he’d never talk to them about what was on his mind or what was troubling him. Frisk wanted to be helpful. To feel useful. To help Sans like how he had helped them. But every time they had offered to assist Sans he had turned them down. Saying is was a grown up thing and they shouldn’t have to worry about it. They felt useless to him. They didn't have the power to heal Sans old scared wounds that stuck with him to this day. More than anything they felt more like a burden than a friend to the human who has took them in at their weakest point. Frisk’s vision became blurry as they held their gaze with the passing pavement. Were they crying? Frisk tucked their face close to their chest as they slipped their out of Sans’ grasp. Again he didn’t seem to notice. Frisk stood still in where they had slipped from Sans as soft whimpers escaped their hidden lips. Tears streamed their frosted cheeks as they hiccuped quietly to themselves. Their hand reached their watery eyes trying to will the falling tears to cease. It failed. Both Sans and Papyrus were better without them. They had caused too much pain and misery for the two human brothers. Maybe if they left the brothers they wouldn’t be bothered by those awful anti-monster humans anymore. They would be happier. They would… They would… A shadow loomed over them in a protective manner. Their body shook as their cries grew louder and fresh hot tears streamed down their now flushed cheeks. The shadow shifted, but still remained hovering over the small monster.

“mal smahlin?” Sans deep yet soft voice ringed out causing the goat monster to curl even more on themselves more at hearing his term of endearment. Mal Smahlin was Frisk’s nickname Sans had come up with. It meant little lamb in his human language and had always used it to get their attention or to calm them down. Frisk had taught him the name in their language when he had asked. He said it was to make them feel more at home. “what’s the matter? A-are you hurt?” His tone was worried and quiet. They chanced a glance and peered up at his face. His warm brown eyes were soft as his eyes scanned Frisk face looking for a cause to this outburst. His hand right hand that had been holding Frisk’s paw was now by his side hanging limply while his left hand was tucked into his coat pocket. Confusion, sadness, and fear was etched into his features. He furrowed his eyebrows trying to understand. Trying to figure out what had happen. Nothing came to mind. Sans waited for answer. The snow had become heavier falling as giant flakes making the night sky disappear into a white haze. Frisk hiccuped and hid their face back into their coat as they lifted their coat sleeve to wipe away the tear streaks. Sans stood patiently waiting for an answer.

“Sans? Dreh Zu'u brudaat hi?” Frisk’s soul hummed softly in his ears as heard Frisk’s voice whisper the translation. “Sans? Do I burden you?” Sans tensed. He clenched his hidden hand in his pocket before unclenching and his gaze becoming somber.

“no, frisk. you are not a burden. why would you think that, kiddo?” His free hand twitched wanting to comfort the small monster, but he didn’t know how. Comforting was never his strongest trait. He shuffled on his feet with his shoulders falling.

“Dahik Zu'u nis hiif hi med vir hi hiif zey! Zu'u los ful brahnu ahrk nunon drun faaz wah ney Pappy ahrk hi, Sans!” Frisk shouted stomping their foot on the powdered ground as their watery eyes met his. Their paws clenched into tiny fists squeezing their eyes shut shouting up at him. “Hi ney los pruz vothni zey!” 

“i-i can’t understand you.” Sans mind was buzzing with confusion. He couldn’t hear Frisk’s soul translation. Probably got lost in his frantic and panicking mind. He reached out to them wanting to comfort them, but they weakly slapped his hand away taking a step back.

“Zu'u dreh ni qaariv hin dremsilaar…” Frisk whispered hugging themselves tearing their gaze away from his looking off to the side. They stood in silence with Sans staring down at them and Frisk avoiding his gaze. Sans gave a quick huff and dragged his feet shuffling away with his shadow following. His footsteps grew distant until they had faded. He was gone. They knew it. The small goat’s knees buckled forcing them to the cold ground as they let out a silent cry. They knew they were a burden. They knew Sans only kept them around because of pity for them. They were so useless that they couldn’t even repay Sans for his kindness and trust. Everything they had done only made things worse. Sans and Papyrus was better without. They’ll be happier. They’ll be safer. They’ll be so much better without them. Frisk wailed as they leaned forward with their forehead pressed against the snowy sidewalk. “Brahnu ozak, brahnu ozak, brahnu…” Their wails were interrupted as hands slipped under their arms, heir small body was lifted off the ground, and into warm welcoming arms. Said arms turned the sobbing goat toward their owners face. It was Sans. He didn’t leave… Then why…? A wooly blanket wrapped around their small frame. Where did he get this from? It was warm and had a faint smell of ash and burgers. Heh Grillby’s. Of course.

“come on mal smahlin. we need to head home. we must be have pap going nuts waiting for us to get home…” Sans cooed patting their back while holding them close to his chest. Frisk buried their face into Sans’ collar fluff as they gripped the hem of his coat with soft sniffles escaping them.

“I-I thought you were leaving me.” Frisk’s soul hummed in a sorrowful whisper.

“why on earth would i do that kiddo?” He said with a sad chuckle, “you’ve helped both pap and i so much and we care for you kiddo. we care so much.” His grip tightened on the blanket on their back.

“But, I’m a burden… Pappy and you have both been hurt because of me…” 

“frisk, both pap and i would do anything to keep you safe. even if we must get hurt in the process,” he rested his chin on top of their head avoiding their small horns, “you’re not a burden. far from it mal smahlin…” Frisk rubbed their face into Sans’ shoulder accepting his warmth. Sleep tugged on Frisk’s eyes as Sans swayed slightly as he walked. Snow fell quietly and had returned to its light powdered flakes. Frisk’s grip loosened as sleep slowly took them.

“Nox hi, dokraas,” they slurred sleepily nuzzling into Sans’s neck. He ran his hand along the top of their head and a smile crept onto his lips.

“hehe, sleep well you silly goat. we’ll be home soon.” Frisk hummed in contentment as they disappeared into the falling snow heading home.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing I wrote! Plan on writing more or submitting my lil poems. I want to write more of my undertale werewolf au...


End file.
